rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Diseases
Swamp Sickness - A disease you get from the fumes in the Earth Kingdom swamp. It will make you puke out everything you eat and make you very inattentive. Can last up to a month without cure, which is Raw Frozen Seaweed placed over your nose for a couple hours a day for 5 days. Polar Bite - The disease lasts at most five months without a cure. The symptoms include: blindness, black outs, frailty (physical weakness which prevents fighting and physical activities that strain the body), and in the last few months of the disease there will be boils and scabs on the face and body and at the end a 50/50 chance of either death or survival. The disease originates in polar bear and other wildlife in the Water Tribe lands. Commonly it is transferred by biting but it can also be carried by insects like fleas or mosquitoes. For a cure, you require flora from the Water Tribe. The flora needed are: 5 Albedo Lilies, 6 Christmas Trees, and 7 Kilapoko. You also need the saliva of a dolphin piranha and the blubber of a arctic hippo. Boil all of this into a tea and give it to the sick person every day over the course of two months so the sickness can't return. Stomach Shark - You get the disease through eating fish. It doesn't matter how you cook it, you will still get it if fish comes from polluted parts of world. The symptoms are sharp shark teeth-like bones appear in your stomach what cause superior pain. If not treated within week, the person dies. As time grows, the disease spreads through the body and kills it in the end. The cure is called Toace. Toace is a cure made out of Toad Goo (you get it from other layer of their belly, and mixed with brown rice. Then you wrap it all in aloe vera and let it dry under sun for 3 days. After that it is ready to be eaten. After you eat it you will feel a huge pain for at least another week, as all the extra teeth will disconnect and you will have to puke it out through your mouth which can scratch you and cause puking up blood and Toace leftovers. After usage for week (morning and night) you will be cured. Stouth (St-ow-th) - You have chance of getting it when you use some spices from other nations (Believed that a spice causes it but hasn’t been found out yet). It causes your whole face to swell up and look hideous. It can also cause ugly brown liquid to come out and can sometimes be painful. To be cured, you need to clean your stomach with water. You may ask bender to help or someone else who has ability or do it yourself. After cleaning your stomach, it will disappear within next 2-3 hours but scars can last for days/weeks. Sakino Suffocation - An illness you get from breathing in the fumes of the Sakino/Chot flowers before being able to stamp it out. It will cause you to faint and go into a coma for a couple weeks before steadily regaining consciousness again. If you want the person to wake up earlier, then you need to grind up a pop fungus root and phoenix root together and dissolve it in water, pouring it into the person's mouth. Annakani Paralysation - It is a rare sickness as the Annakani flower which is what causes it is very rare. When you eat the Annakani flower raw or it is not prepared correctly for food, you will get this sickness. It will paralyze the body of the victim completely and give you a feeling of being on fire. If not treated it will last 2-5 hours until the victim dies. The cure is a treatment of healing and tea made from Albedo Lilies, Cold Blooms, and Walrusfruit. Waleop (Wa-Lea-op) - It is a mysterious illness with its origins unknown. It's a rare illness found mainly within the Earth Kingdom. It's symptoms start out mild. Coughing, runny nose, fatigue. Symptoms may pass or stay for a bit before coming back, but worsen over time. Worsened symptoms may also include hallucinations and fainting. There is no known cure as of yet, but there are some medical herbs that helps keep the illness at bay, such as the bacui berry, ginger and ginseng root blended together and made into a juice. Ambra (Am-Bruh) - A minor illness contracted mainly during the winter months. It begins as a stomach virus and can last up to a week if the person tries to consume a few bowls of Endet Stew or drink some Amber drink. Cojliti (Coh-Jee-Lit-eh) - A contagious illness that can make the infected go into a coma for some time. There is no cure, and people tend to wake up from the comas at random times, or never. Nomad Ash Sickness - The sickness you get from consuming or eating the Sozin Ash plant. It causes a severe fever, lightheadedness, and the inability to walk while you have it. If it isn't treated within 2 weeks, the person will most likely die. The cure is either from drinking tea made from the petals of a stargaze moss plant for one week every day every 8 hours or mixing the phlegm off of a dragon toad with the venom of a swooping serpent and drinking it once. Foxglove - The disease you get from consuming or inhaling the fumes of the Blazing foxglove plant. It causes nausea, drooling, seizures and sometimes death. Although these symptoms can wear off, you may sometimes need to make a soup of Ember Aloe for a couple days. Serpent's Bite - The illness you get from consuming the serpentberry. It'll poison you, cause vomiting and a loss of appetite. Although it can eventually go away by itself, it takes a very long time without the cure. The cure is a tea made from ground up phoenix root and umi kelp. Category:A-Z Category:Lore